


one i've been missing

by mqguk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqguk/pseuds/mqguk
Summary: you missed your boyfriend so much and he had missed you. that's why you decided to visit him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 20





	one i've been missing

You missed him so much. It had been so long since you last have seen him. But he couldn’t do anything because of his schedule. Chan’s group just had a comeback and they were busy traveling around. Even if you knew about this you still got him a Christmas present just like you got one for the rest of his members. Just… your boyfriend’s present was something really special. You hadn’t got him something, that would cost money or something.

The few weeks all boys were in Seoul in the JYPE building you spent so much time with Changbin and Jisung. But it was worth it. Both boys were impressed by you singing so smoothly and calm, they never thought you could sing like that.

And that was your present for Bang Christopher Chan. It was a song you liked and it fit with Christmas time.

Sadly, you just had found out that your boyfriend won’t make it to Christmas Eve. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I wanted to be with you this year…” – “It’s fine, Chan. Just make sure, you’re okay, yeah? Take care of yourself and don’t overwork yourself. That’d be the best Christmas present for me. Alright?”, you fake yawned and smiled. You two were face timing and he smiled. “It’s probably really late there, huh? Go to sleep, baby. We’ll talk tomorrow”, Chan said. After you both said your goodbyes and hung up you were just laying on your bed, thinking about how he could get your present.

Then you got an idea and smiled. You called Jisung via FaceTime.

“What’s up, angel?”, he said. That was a thing between you two. He could call you pet names but you just found it adorable, since he was a bit younger than you. At the beginning of your relationship with Chan, he didn’t like the fact that you were so close to one of his group members. But this jealousy faded away after a while and Chan found it funny himself. He wasn’t as jealous as he was at the beginning of your relationship and that was something you were so grateful for.

“I need your help, Jisungie”, you said. “But I need you to be a bit more silent since Channie thinks I’m sleeping.”

-

“Alright, we’ll start again in 3, 2, 1…”, Jisung ordered, earning a smack on his head from Changbin. “Don’t order her around. She knows how to do it now”, the eldest of you three said. You all laughed and you cleared your throat before you started singing your verses. You had taken extra English classes to perfect your pronunciation. You had done anything to be able to do all of this.

“I’m still so impressed how beautiful she sings”, Changbin whispered and Jisung grinned a bit. After you had finished recording the song you sat with the boys in the studio since they wanted you to decide how the song’s going to be. But actually, since you knew how talented the two boys were with producing a song you trusted them to do the best thing out of all the recordings.

“I’m tired. I think I’ll go home and sleep a bit”, you excused yourself and smiled. “Thanks for everything you did for me.”

You hugged both of them. “No need to thank us. We’re happy that we could help you with this. And I’m pretty sure he will love the song!”, Jisung said, smiling brightly.

-

“You want me to give him the song? Why? Even if it’s after Christmas, you should be the one who shows him the song”, Jisung said. “I want him to listen to it on Christmas. It’s a present. He should get it on time.” It was kind of sad that you won’t be able to see his reaction the moment he listens to it. Jisung sighed. “Okay… I’ll show it to him then”, he said, not wanting to discuss it any longer since he was really tired, too, because of all the touring. “Or…? You can just come to Australia? What about that? We have our last concert in Australia right on Christmas Eve. Then we can spend two days in Sydney before we head back to Seoul. And he’d love to see you again”, Jisung suggested. It wasn’t a bad idea at all, actually, but you had no idea if your boss would give you free days.

“I can ask my boss. But I don’t think he’d allow me to”, you said. “Just try. And it’s really important because I think Chan is close to having his down-phase again. He misses you and I feel like he needs you to be himself again”, Jisung explained. You widened your eyes and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“He messes up choreographies. He’s pissed without any particular reason. Sometimes I feel like Chan Hyung is going to cry. It’s worse than it was on any other tour. Just… try coming here, yeah? You’re the only person who can fix him.”

You knew Chan got demotivated when it came to leaving you. But you didn’t know it had gotten even worse since the last time you two separated. And again, you wonder how you couldn’t realize how bad he was actually feeling but still smiling his sweet, bright smile to his phone camera just to let you think he’s happy when he’s not even close to being as cheerful as he was.

You were so close to crying, but held back; did not want to cry in front of the younger boy, “I’ll get my tickets now. Thanks for telling me, Jisungie. Sleep well, and look after him. Take care of him when he doesn’t take care of himself, yeah?”, you said and smiled softly. After you hung up, you got up and searched through your wardrobe for his hoodie. You had kept it when he last visited you before going to the airport.

That was almost three months ago.

On that specific night, he had shown you his love for you. No one knew about it, only you two. Even JYP didn’t know about it. But Bang Christopher Chan wasn’t just your boyfriend anymore.  
On his birthday, October 3rd he had proposed to you. He had asked you if you will spend your life with him. If you’ll be by his side until the two of you passes away.

You smiled brightly, taking out the ring, which you kept in your wardrobe since you couldn’t wear it outside. Everyone knew you by now; Chan had told everyone about your relationship a few months after you two got together. The group had received a lot of hate because of it, but the shit-storm ended eventually. And a ring on your finger wouldn’t make it any better.

-

“Daesung-ssi, I need to visit my family at Christmas. Something really important happened and they said, I need to be there”, you said to your boss. He sighed, then nodded. “Alright… family is something I can’t say no to. One week. That’s all”, he said. You were so happy and just hugged him. You were working in this company for a few years and your boss liked to be close to his co-workers. He wanted them to feel relaxed around him and you loved the atmosphere there.

“Thank you so much, Daesung-ssi!”

“It’s alright. Have a nice time with your family”, he said and smiled, before you left his office.

Finally, you could book your flight tickets and see your fiancé. Your fiancé, who didn’t dare to tell you how much he suffered. That was something you two had to talk about. He couldn’t keep on hiding this kind of thing from you if you would get married one day. If… you didn’t know if it would happen and when it would happen.

You never had any idea of how he felt. He never told you. He just smiled and said he’s okay. He’s fine.

But actually, he is screaming ‘save me’, though no one besides his bandmates sees it. Because they’re the only ones who are spending so much time with him. You don’t even get to see him that much like the other boys do. You don’t even get to hug him or kiss him just to tell him without even using any words that you’re always there for him. That you’re going to stay with him as long as you both live.

“Did you get your flight tickets?”, Jisung asked excitedly. You nodded and smiled brightly. “I’ll be there on the 26th. A bit late but at least I’m going to be there. I hope you can handle him these last four days”, you answered, you were a bit concerned. “We got this, noona. It’s all okay at the moment. Do you still want me to show him the song on Christmas day or do you want to show it yourself?”

“No, it’s okay. Just film it, alright? I want to see how he reacted to it”, you smiled. “Alright”, Jisung sighed, not pleased with your answer.

“See you in four days!”, he then said with a bright smile and hung up.

-

Well… it took you more than four days to arrive in Australia. Your flight got canceled and you were desperate. By the canceled flight you couldn’t catch your connecting flights. So, you arrived like two days later than expected. On the 28th.

You were so damn tired and Jisung had tried to convince his manager and Chan to stay until New Year. And luckily, he succeeded. You arrived at your hotel room and lay down to relax. Since you had texted Jisung and Changbin that you had arrived, you thought it was them who were hammering against your door.

“What?!”, you said kind of mad and widened your eyes as you saw your fiancé standing in front of you.

“Care to tell me, when you arrived?”, he said, voice cold and he sounded like he was mad as fuck. “J-just now”, you stammered, walked a bit back before you felt the wall against your back. He closed the door and pinned you against the wall.

You thought he was going to yell at you, telling you how mad he was for not telling him. But he sobbed and hugged you tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to come? Why didn’t you call me for the last few days? Do you know how often I was crying because I fucking missed you?!”, he sobbed.

You were so close to crying, too, but held back. “Channie… please don’t cry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I wanted to surprise you. I planned on being here two days ago but my flight got canceled and – “, you couldn’t continue talking because he pressed his lips on yours and kissed you. Passionately. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer before you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his pelvis.

It took all of his self-control to pull away and lay you down on the huge bed. “I… I’m sorry for ignoring you all this time”, you whispered. “I missed you so much, Channie.”

“I missed you, too. Now shut up and kiss me”, he giggled and kissed you again.

He never had been like this. He was rough, but still showed you how much he loved you. His body pressed against yours, kissing you sensually, soft kisses on your neck and sucking at your skin, leaving dark marks. You both were tired as he lied himself down and pulled you against his naked body. “We need to talk tomorrow…”, you said tiredly, already closing your eyes. He just nodded and you snuggled against him. “Sleep good, angel.”

-

“Y/N?”, he kissed you softly on your cheek as you woke up. “You awake, baby?”, he asked and you nodded as you turned around to him. “Good morning”, you said smiling.

“God, I missed you”, he breathed out and pressed his face against your neck. “But we still need to talk, Channie”, you said. “Why didn’t you say how much you were suffering? Why did you smile when you were suffering? When you said you’re okay… were you okay?”, you asked.

He sighed and shook his head. “It’s always like this. I’m depending on you too much. You play an even bigger role in my life than you ever would’ve thought. I realize that each time I’m on tour. Each tour breaks me even more.”

Chan was feeling a bit better after telling you all this. “It’s okay, Channie… let it out. You’ll feel better after all this. And after we return home I’ll take care of you. I won’t be leaving your side, yeah? I promise you”, you said.

“I love you, Y/N”, he said. “I don’t know what I would do if I’d ever lost you.”

“I love you, too. And don’t you ever think that you’ll lose me. You’re stuck with me forever”, you giggled as he started tickling you.

You went on dates, were recognized by many, many people since Stray Kids had gotten even more popular during the last few months. It was cute to see his fans recognize you when you were waiting for Chan to return from the bathroom or somewhere else and asking you for pictures.

During New Year’s Day, you two sat on a bench close to the Harbor Bridge. You had a blanket over your shoulders and smiled the whole time. This short time you had spent together helped him a lot to feel better and a lot calmer.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing so well?”, he suddenly asked you, breaking the peaceful silence between you two. You giggled a bit and looked up to him. “I wanted to surprise you with my voice. And I always felt insecure about my voice, so I never told you”, you answered. “Well, but I can promise you, that your voice is very, very beautiful”, Chan added and kissed you softly on your cheek. Right in that one second, there was a flash and you looked up, being very surprised. “Alright, let’s post it!”, Jeongin yelled. “Don’t you dare…!”, Chan threatened but didn’t move a muscle. He just smiled as the fireworks exploded in the air and watched the beautiful colors disappear and get replaced by other beautiful fireworks.

That was the most important part.

Bang Christopher Chan finally smiled, because he was truly happy.

And you loved it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_I'm sorry I ain’t been around  
But you've been on my mind a million times  
I'll make it up to you now  
We'll wrap the presents  
And put up the tree together  
Be together  
Baby, there's no better gift  
And now that I have you here  
That's when I feel it the most_

_'Cause I've been gone so long  
But I kept holding on  
'Cause I need to show you  
Just how much I love you this Christmas  
Is it the lights in your eyes?  
They've never shone so bright  
I've waited all year to be near  
To the one I've been missing, this Christmas_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it's my first one-shot I wrote in English, so I'd be very glad if you'd leave comments, thank you c:


End file.
